


Ambivalence

by polaroidexit



Category: Topp Dogg (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, News Media, Reaction, Stress, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:22:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polaroidexit/pseuds/polaroidexit
Summary: Seokjin finds out about Hyosang's Marijuana Case. That is his breaking point.





	Ambivalence

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

"I _knew_ it! I fucking knew it, I knew that he wasn't— _fuck_! I told him, I-I thought he was—" Seokjin broke off into a frustrated loud groan. Namjoon reached a hand toward the elder and started to speak in a soft tone, "Hyung, I think you should calm do—"

" _Calm down?!_ You want me to calm down?! When everything is just _messed up_ right now?" Seokjin snapped as he slapped away Namjoon's hand and then continued to storm his way further into the house. Everyone flinched when they heard the sound of glass breaking. Taehyung and Jimin immediately reached out for each other, their palms clasping together tightly with fear. Hoseok pulled Jungkook into an embrace, with the younger's back shaking tremendously already.

"Hyung," Namjoon's voice cracked at the end when he entered the kitchen just in time to witness Seokjin throw one of their plates across the room. That wasn't their hyung. He wasn't, that wasn't their hyung standing there. _That wasn't Seokjin._

Namjoon's knees became weak and began to wobble with panic as he watched Seokjin breathe unevenly with anger, anger and angeranger _anger—_

"For fuck's sake! Hyung…!" Yoongi shouted over the resounding of shattering glass and the faint sobbing in the background. Namjoon watched with pure panic when Yoongi stepped forward into the chaotic breakdown of their hyung with a determined look.

"Thailand?! Like, can you even fucking believe that? Smoking marijuana in a fucking bar in fucking Thailand! His reputation—" Seokjin screamed with a furious expression and broke off into a surprised grunt as Yoongi grabbed him by the arms. "You need to calm the fuck down right this instant, hyung— you're fucking scaring the shit out of the kids and we both know you need to get your act toge—!"

Seokjin pushed Yoongi away with a pained expression and stumbled back into the counter of the kitchen. "Fuck off, Yoongi—"

"—think I will pity you—?"

"—you don't understand a thing, you—"

"—don't be a dramatic bitc—"

"—just leave me the fuck alone—!"

" _Why can't you fucking see what's right in front of you?!_ " Yoongi shouted in Seokjin's face, with his pale face turned completely red with rage and his white fingers curled up around Seokjin's collar with vexation. Seokjin had his eyes closed with glistening tears rolling down his cheeks and his head tilted back with tiredness.

Jungkook's sobbing echoed throughout the space. Taehyung and Jimin were both crushing each other in a life-ending hug with their eyes closed. Hoseok made shushing sounds as he gently stroked Jungkook's trembling head and back. Namjoon was curled up against a wall, with his hands cupped around his ears and large body making him seem even more vulnerable.

Seokjin's hands went up to angrily grab at his own hair, a heartwrenching sob escaping his wobbling lips in between. "Why is it so fucked up…?" Seokjin whispered into the air with exhaustion.

Yoongi's grip eventually softened then faster than an eye could blink, the rapper had engulfed the eldest in a warm hug. "Why can't you see that we're here for you, hyung?" Yoongi hissed with burning tears staining his own cheeks.

"Why can't you see that we're here to listen? Why can't you see that I'm here?"

Seokjin wept.

"It's okay, hyung. It's so fucking difficult right now and I fucking get that. All of us do. Life fucking sucks but it gets better. It will get better, hyung."

Seokjin cried into Yoongi's shoulders.

"It's going to get better, hyung. I promise."

Seokjin gripped Yoongi's back even tighter. Yoongi planted a soothing kiss on Seokjin's forehead.


End file.
